


He's Chosen You

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Hand Me the Shovel? [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: (Post 2x20) While waiting for Magnus to show up for their lunch date Alec has run in with another of Magnus' friends. Catarina Loss makes her opinion known.Takes place after my story "Common Interests" but can be read as a stand alone.





	He's Chosen You

Being the Head of the Institute was an exhausting job, but Alec loved every minute of it. That doesn't mean he couldn't take time off to enjoy the little things. For example, lunch with his boyfriend. 

As Alec opened the loft door he heard the sound of his message tone; it was from Magnus. 

_Magnus: Darling, I'm running late. My morning client is proving to be a pain. You know I hate being late to our dates. I'll make it up to you. I love you._

_To Magnus: Love you, too. Don't worry, babe. I'll see you soon?_

_Magnus: Most definitely. Seeing your handsome face is the only thing that could save this day._

Magnus was the only person who could make his face hurt from smiling so much. Alec was glad the warlock was back in his life. He hated fighting with Magnus. The days spent apart were torture. 

He made his way towards the kitchen for a cup of coffee. The cup was half full when Alec heard the door open. 

"Magnus. I just finished a double and wanted to check on you." 

Catarina walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she saw Alec. 

"Oh, it's you. Magnus' pet Shadowhunter," She said displeased. 

"I'm sorry? Have I done something to upset you? You weren't this clip with me the last time I saw you." 

Catarina looked at Alec incredulously. 

"Let me spell it out for you. I don't like Shadowhunters. More so now that one of your missions killed a dear friend of mine. For Magnus' sake, I put that aside. From the beginning, I've been suspicious of you. Magnus loves with all his heart. No matter how he's been hurt before when he falls, he falls hard. You betrayed his trust. Magnus may have forgiven you, but I'm harder to persuade." 

Alec kept silent knowing she needed to get this off her chest. Her words were similar to Raphael's. 

"I'm a healer by nature, but don't mistake that for the inability to inflict pain." 

"I've been tortured before Catarina. I'd rather die than hurt Magnus. Like I told Raphael, if I do, then I won't even fight back when you try to kill me."

Catarina smirked, 

"You think I'd cause you physical pain? No, I'd force you to live with it. I'd remind you every day the pain you caused. If I could I would make you immortal, so you'd spend eternity watching him from afar. And when I sensed you found a source of happiness, I'd crush it. If you think watching the ones you love die is the hardest part of immortality, you'd be mistaken. The loneliness that eats at your soul. The darkness that consumes you to the point you no longer recognize your reflection. Day after day deciding if living is worth it. That is the hardest part."

Alec's terrified expression proved her message was being received. 

"I see I struck the right nerve. You Shadowhunters aren't difficult to figure out. As you Nephilim say, emotions are nothing but a distraction. Well, Mr. Lightwood, I'd make sure you felt them all. Intensely and without relief. I have been friends with Magnus for centuries. And I don't have to tell you how lucky you are that he's chosen you. I know he loves you, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Maybe if you are around in 5 years, I'll change my mind. Until then, I expect you treat him better than his previous lovers." 

Alec nodded, afraid to anger her more. 

"I don't put up with bullshit. The sooner you realize the amount of it that exists in your society the better." Caratina finished, handing Alec a card. 

Confused by the action Alec asked, "What is this for?" 

"That is my number. Magnus isn't the only warlock the Institute can call. I'm a busy woman, but I won't let Magnus' love for you turn him into the Clave's slave." 

"Neither will I. After Valentine infiltrated the Clave, things need to change in Idris. I won't rest until every Circle member that is in hiding has been found and punished." 

For a second Catarina looked impressed by the boy's gumption. She glanced down at her watch before she said, 

"Look at the time, I have to catch some sleep before my next shift at the hospital. Mundanes can't seem to get out of their own way. Glad we could have this chat. Goodbye, Alec" 

"Uhh... Goodbye." Alex replied nervously. 

She went to leave the kitchen but paused, 

"I fell in love with a mortal once. My dedication has always been to my work, but I loved him. I haven't been romantically involved since he died. Take care of Magnus' heart, make sure you want this as much as he does. After Camille..." 

She didn't need to explain, she could tell Alec understood. 

"As terrifying as you are, I'm glad he has people in his corner. Can you promise me that after I'm gone you won't let him succumb to the darkness?" 

"We both know Magnus does what he wants and few things can stop him." 

"Promise you'll try?"

"I'll do my best." 

They both smiled. Alec felt he could relax now that she was no longer threatening him. They were both too distracted to hear the loft door open. 

"Alexander, darling. I'm so sorry for being late for our lunch date..." 

Magnus froze as he saw Catarina in his kitchen with Alec.

"My dearest Catarina to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" 

Cat put her hand on Magnus' shoulder before she answered, 

"I wanted to check in on you. Now I've seen you for myself, I can be on my way. I have another shift this evening." 

"You and your work, Catarina."

"I know, spare me the lecture. I'll see myself out. Take care of yourself, Magnus. Goodbye, Alec," 

Alec watched the two warlocks have a silent conversation. They know each other so well. He watched Magnus' eyes follow her as she left.

"You worry about her," Alec observed. 

Magnus smiled, "She is the closest thing I have to a sister. She is loyal and protective over the ones she loves." 

"That is an understatement." 

The warlock's eyes flashed with concern. "What do you mean?" 

"Nothing, she reinforced Raphael's message. Only she is more terrifying. I would hate to be on her bad side forever." 

Magnus chuckled, "Yeah, she is a force." 

Alec walked towards Magnus and pulled him into a hug. He breathed in sandalwood. He loved Magnus so much. He wanted this relationship as much as Magnus did. The warlock had a way of bringing out the best in people. 

"I love you, Magnus." 

"I love you too, Alexander." 

The lunch break was running out, but they stayed in the embrace. What Alec loved the most was the little things. He understood Magnus' friends need to protect him. 

The only problem was neither Catarina nor Raphael knew what scared him the most was the lengths he'd go to protect Magnus.


End file.
